


My Metal-Armed Savior

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: bucky saves a woman from being attacked, he is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the idea for this from a tumblr post saying that Bucky would defend women who were being attacked<br/>He is a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Metal-Armed Savior

I was on my way home from my job at the accounting firm. It was a walk I had made hundreds of times in the past. Nothing new. The same few buildings and alleyways I walked past on my way to my apartment building. Sure, it was dark, but if anything happened, I figured I could handle it with my vague knowledge of self-defense. The thing is, when you're a single woman out at night, you have to keep both eyes open and make sure you have a good knowledge of your surroundings.  
As I got closer to my apartment, there was one alleyway I had to walk past, which was small, dark, and always smelled like piss and vomit. I held my sleeve up to my nose to cover up the scent, as I did every time I walked past it. As I got to the building on the far side of the alley, I saw something move in the shadows.  
I paused, and tried to see what - or who - was hiding out of sight. I saw a glimpse, a flash of light reflecting off of something metal. I stepped back, before hearing a shuffle behind me. I slowly begin to turn around, slipping a hand into my pocket to pull out my keys.  
Before I knew what was happening, an arm was around my neck, cutting off my airway. I try to scream, but with no air, i can't.  
Then, I see a figure come out of the shadow. He's tall, with long hair and a visibly metal arm. My attacker steps back, dragging me with him. I struggle, unable to free myself of his grip. The metal-armed man steps up in front of us, his face fixed into a glare.  
"Let her go, or I'll snap your neck." He growls, his intense blue eyes making contact with the eyes of my attacker.  
The attacker releases me, pushing me foreword. I stumble, my metal-armed savior catching me before I fall. I step behind him, turning to look at my attacker. Before I could see his face, he threw a punch at my helper, who grabbed the man's fist with his metal arm, twisting his shoulder and effortlessly throwing the man into the ground.  
The metal-armed man turned and looked at me. I could feel his eyes peering into my soul. "Want me to walk you home?" He said, his voice softer than it had been before.  
I nod. "If it's no trouble." My heart was racing, adrenaline still flowing through me. I was secretly relieved that he had offered.  
We walked silently along the street towards my apartment building. I have a million questions I'd like to ask him (like how he ended up with a metal arm), but he didn't look like someone who was a big fan of conversation.  
After a few minutes, I mustered up some courage and asked him, "What's your name?"  
He stopped walking and took a breath. A few seconds passed, before he quietly said, "Bucky."  
I smiled. "Well, Bucky, thank you for saving me. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there to help."  
He nodded. "I saw him walking behind you for a while, but I stepped in when I realized he was about to do something bad."  
We finally reached my apartment building. I turned to Bucky. "Well, this is where I live. Thanks again for helping me."  
I saw a hint of a smile touch his face. "Sure. Anytime."  
I stand on my toes and give him a peck on the cheek, before dashing into my building.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very good at writing and this is only my second fic on here I tried ok


End file.
